sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Swan Princess (film series)
|music = James Newton Howard (1, 4) Steve Pocaro (2) John Debney (3) James Horner (5) Simon Franglen (5) Hans Zimmer (6–7) Harry Gregson-Williams (8) Steve Mazzaro (7) Tom Howe (8) John Powell (9) |editing = Armetta Jackson-Hdamlett (1) James Koford (2) Paul Murphy (3) Joe Campana (4–5) Ajit Gangawane (7) |studio = Amblimation (1) American Zoetrope (1-3) The Kennedy/Marshall Company Amblin Entertainment Legendary Pictures (5-present) The Donners' Company Crest Animation Productions Nest Family Entertainment KazSmith Productions (5-9) di Bonaventure Pictures (9) Fairview Entertainment (9) Kinberg Films (5, 9) |distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures (1) Universal Pictures (1–present) Legacy Releasing (2) |released = 1994–present |country = United States |language = English |budget = |gross = |italic title = no }} 'The Swan Princess' is a series consisting of nine films. It commenced in 1994 with the release of ''The Swan Princess. Films ''The Swan Princess'' The Swan Princess is a 1994 American animated musical fantasy film based on the ballet Swan Lake. Starring the voices of Jack Palance, John Cleese, Steven Wright, and Sandy Duncan, the film was directed by a former Disney animation director, Richard Rich along with Jan de Bont, Ralph Zondag and Simon Wells, and produced by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Universal Pictures, Amblimation, Nest Family Entertainment / Rich Animation Studios and with a music score by James Newton Howard. The story follows the Princess Odette and Prince Derek. It was released theatrically on November 18, 1994, where it received mixed reviews from critics. Soundtrack The Swan Princess: Music from the Motion Picture is the soundtrack album of the first film. "Far Longer than Forever" is the theme song for the first film The Swan Princess and was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. It is performed by Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne. ''The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain'' The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain / The Swan Princess: The Secret of the Castle is a 1997 American animated musical-fantasy film and the direct-to-video sequel to the animated film The Swan Princess. Directed by Richard Donner (who also directed the original), the film follows Derek and Odette one year after their wedding. Their anniversary celebrations are suddenly disrupted by the actions of the wizard Clavius, who wants to regain the Forbidden Arts and destroy their happiness. ''The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom'' The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom / The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure is a direct-to-video film and the third installment in The Swan Princess franchise. It was released in 1998, directed again by Richard Donner, and features the voices of Michelle Nicastro and Brian Nissen as Odette and Derek. This film follows Derek and Odette having to deal with Zelda, a sorceress who is seeking the Forbidden Arts and wishes to use it to destroy Odette and Derek's happiness. ''The Swan Princess Christmas'' The Swan Princess Christmas is a 2012 American computer-animated fantasy film directed by Richard Rich, produced by Universal Animation Studios, Amblin Entertainment, American Zoetrope, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, Crest Animation Productions and Nest Family Entertainment. It is the fourth film in The Swan Princess series and follows the adventures of Odette and Derek celebrating their first Christmas together. While the three previous films in the series were animated using traditional 2D hand-drawn animation, The Swan Princess Christmas was computer-animated. In addition, the outfits were slightly altered in color and design. ''The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale'' The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale is a 2014 American computer-animated fantasy film produced by Universal Animation Studios, Legendary Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, Crest Animation Productions and Nest Family Entertainment, directed by Richard Rich and starring the voices of Laura Bailey as Odette and Yuri Lowenthal as Derek. It is the fifth film in The Swan Princess series and follows Odette and Derek's adoption of a young girl named Alise, and their battle to defeat the Forbidden Arts. The film marks the 20th anniversary of The Swan Princess. It was released direct-to-DVD and Blu-ray on February 25, 2014. ''The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today'' The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today is a 2016 direct-to-DVD computer-animated sequel and sees Alise on an adventure overseas.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdpTTZ14S94 ''The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover'' The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover is a 2017 direct-to-DVD computer-animated sequel and sees Alise and Lucas on a secret spy adventure. ''The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery'' The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery is a 2018 direct to DVD CGI sequel where Odette and her friends investigate the mysterious appearance of the "Z" and learn what it signifies. ''The Swan Princess: Kingdom of Music'' The Swan Princess: Kingdom of Music is a 2019 direct to DVD CGI sequel where Odette is hosting a music competition to celebrate Princess Alise’s birthday. This film commemorates the 25th anniversary of The Swan Princess. Cast and characters References Category:Children's film series Category:The Swan Princess